The overall goal of this proposal is to develop an interactive, multimedia encyclopedia on women's health that is comprehensive in topics covered, easy to use and to read, and enhanced with appropriate photographs, graphics, charts, animation, video, line drawings, and sound. Information in various media forms will convey complicated medical, clinical, preventive, and health maintenance topics in a dynamic, easy-to-understand, interactive mode. Access to women's health topics from A to Z will be immediate with the click of a mouse. Readers will be able to personalize information through appropriate assessments, calculations, health diaries, and health histories. The information will be published and delivered on a CD-ROM and be able to run on both IBM and Macintosh platforms. Phase I established the feasibility of this system and Phase II aims to develop and test it with targeted audiences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed product has widespread application for personal use and in numerous institutional markets, including: schools; university courses and libraries; public and medical school libraries; HMOs; hospitals; physicians' offices; public health departments at federal, state, and local levels, and public health programs.